character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Succubus (Canon, Nippon Ichi)/Unbacked0
Summary The Succubi are a race of demons that have horns, wings and a heart-shaped tail. They mainly seduce males with their good looks and charm. They reportedly don't get on well with all other females aside from the Nekomatas for unknown reasons. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies; from 4-A to''' 3-C | Low 1-C''' Name: Varies Origin: Nippon Ichi Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Demon, Succubus Powers and Abilities: |-|Demon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Fusionism (Can fuse with other monsters), Flight, Absorption, Healing, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Emotional Manipulation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Air Manipulation |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Varies; from''' Multi-Solar System Level''' (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) to Galaxy Level (Comparable to powerful Flora Beasts which can effortlessly destroy a Galaxy) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (All Carnage Dimension demons have been stated to have higher-dimensional power when compared to the other half of the Cosmos which has Fifth-Dimensional beings) Speed: MFTL+ (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) | MFTL+ (Can fight on par with people like Mao and Laharl) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies; from''' Multi-Solar System Level''' to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level (All Carnage Dimension demons have been stated to have higher-dimensional power when compared to the other half of the Cosmos which has Fifth-Dimensional beings) Durability: Varies; from''' Multi-Solar System Level''' to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Interstellar Standard Equipment: Chain Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Succubus can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Hip Attack: The Succubus hits the opponent with her hips and absorbs their health. ** Thunderbolt: The Succubus summons a thunderstorm which electrocutes her and she fires the bolt of lightning at the opponent. ** Evil Healing: The Succubus lets off an aura around her and healing the allies around her. ** Flying Sparks: The Succubus summons a laser from the sky which explodes on the opponent. ** Bound Heart: The Succubus makes a whip of hearts which cuts the opponents. ** Tempting Break: The Succubus steals the hearts of the opponents and smashes them into the ground. ** Diving Heart: The Succubus traps the opponent in a heart which she breaks and harms the opponent. ** Nightmare Carnival: The Succubus turns into a group of bats which knocks the opponent into the air and rapidly attacks them. ** Dazzling Stage: The Succubus creates a small pocket dimension where she dances before her dress breaks and it causes emotional damage to the opponent. ** Body Change: The Succubus changes the opponent into a bat and then jumps on them. ** Pink Illusion: The Succubus sets up a trap by creating a smokescreen and put a dummy of herself before stabbing the opponent in the back. ** Raging Dromi: The Succubus uses a chain which grabs the opponent and slams them into the ground. ** Twin Attribute: The Succubus takes the Sun and the Moon and combines them with a bat which turns into a bolt which she throws at the opponent which splits the planet in half. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give the Succubus new abilities. ** Sexy Aura: Sexy Aura is a Unique Evility which decreases the opponent's defence by 20% if the opponent is male. ** Temptation: Temptation is a Unique Evility which give the Succubus a 25% of charming the opponent when she attacks them. ** Punishing Punisher: Punishing Punisher is a Unique Evility which increases the damage by 100% to charmed opponents. ** Bones Out: Bones Out is a Unique Evility which decreases the opponent's defence by 30%. ** Shame: Shame is a Unique Evility which increases the Succubus' stats by 5% per male character is in the area. ** Charm Pheromones: Charm Pheromones is a Unique Evility which automatically charms all male opponents which are next to her. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give the Succubus resistances, abilities and increased stats. Key: Netherworld Succubus | Carnage Dimension Succubus Category:Unbacked0 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1